Fabian Callus
Profile Name: Fabian Callus Age: 16 Race: Halfling Birthplace: Sierra Forest Nickname: Bastard of the East Occupation: Drifter Height: 6'2 feet Weight: 121 pounds Likes: Beautiful Women, Guns, Cats, Deserts, Elizabeth Orwell Hates: Family, People, Dogs, The Ocean Physical Description Fabian Callus is an attractive young man who does not care much for self keeping. His messy blonde hair is often tucked away under his lucky beanie. He wears a brown and black leather jack with a black t-shirt. His shoes often change depending on his situation from boots to sandals. He always wears pants do to several long scars on his left leg cause by awere wolf attack in his younger years. He carries a small black backpack with the nessecary ammo, food, and water. Fabian uses twinautomatic pistols for weapons. They are both silver with a black stripe down the middle. He carries clipps of ammo in his backpack, all pockets of his cargo pants, and his beanie which influences his fighting style. It is noticed that a purple hankerchief hangs from his back pocket. History Fabian was the offspring of the forebidden love of human Henry Callus and Elven Kuthri Luvien. When is parents had him they were both killed and he was left orphaned. His Elven relatives created a small raft and left the newborn in a near-by river. Fabian was discovered and taken in by Lucas Cray, a rogue human who was skilled in several styles of martial arts. Cray trained Fabian until he turned twelve, where he mysteriously disappeared. Fabian continued training on his own and made it his life mission to find Cray. A couple years later Fabian went to a village in need of help against a hydra. While planning against the monster, he staid with Jack Orwell and his daughter Elizabeth. While staying with them he developed a love for Elizabeth. Before he could approuch her, however, the hydra attacked the village and killed everyone but Elizabeth. Fabian trained the girl on his own using the techniqes taught to him by Cray. Soon he discovered that she was half angel, and she left his care for the care of her mother. He traveled across the world hoping to find someone like Elizabeth on his search for Cray. He pushes everyone who could care about him away after Elizabeth and Cray. Personality Fabian is often quite do to his strict up-bringing, though when he does speak he is often rude or harsh. Inside of his hard shell he is merciful and sweet. Every once in a while he will help poor people for free. He has only felt any sort of family ties to Lucus Cray and Elizabeth Orwell, a half angel that he developed a love for on his travels. He has no friends and/or family to care for so he adopted a small pet eagle named, Silver. Silver is his companian and is always a few miles away from his friend. Fabian thinks on his feet, and is very intelligent. Cray made sure to train him in speech as well as his fighting. Weapons and Powers Lucus Cray trained Fabian in several martial arts and gave him mastery of dual pistols. Fabian's own twin pistols, Fin and Fay, are Cray's last birthday present to Fabian. Both are Fully automatic and carry clips of 42 bullets totalling to 84 rounds. Fabian carries extra clips in all parts of his outfit, using them to both reload his guns and knock out enemies. Due to his parentage, Fabian inherited several elvin powers, such as strength. As he is half human his powers are greatly reduced, leaving him stronger than most human but weaker than most elves. He also is sometimes able to communticate and control local plant life, animals, and rarely humans. He also inherits a large inteligance Category:Fan Made Character